The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus forming an image to a substance to be transferred by using a toner.
As an image forming apparatus, such a printer, a copying machine or a multifunction machine, there is the image forming apparatus forming an image to a substance to be transferred by using a toner. In the image forming apparatus, a toner cartridge is generally replaced so that the toner of the same kind is used. However, in the image forming apparatus, another toner cartridge containing another toner with compatibility instead of a standard toner is often installed to use the other toner. In that case, in the image forming apparatus, if a characteristic, such as an electric charge amount, is different between the standard toner and the other toner, a characteristic relating to development of a development device varies. Therefore, there is an image forming apparatus applying process condition suited to the standard toner when a mixture rate between the standard toner and other toner is fifty percent or less, but applying other process condition suited to the other toner when the mixture rate exceeds fifty percent.
Thus, the above-mentioned image forming apparatus changes the process condition according to whether or not the mixture rate between the standard toner and other toner exceeds fifty percent. However, according to the mixture rate between the standard toner and other toner, the characteristic relating to the development usually varies. Therefore, in the image forming apparatus, by being based on the mixture rate of fifty percent, there is a possibility that an image quality of the image formed on a sheet becomes instability.